


Peaches and Crime

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cute superhero boys, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Shower cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light shower-time fluff. Everything is good in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Crime

Matt rolled over. “Frank, you need to shower. I can’t sleep.” 

Frank cracked one eye and mumbled incoherently. “I’ll jus’ shower in the morning. You’ll be fine.” 

Matt wrinkled his nose and rolled over yet again, but this time on top of Frank. “Frank,” their noses were only inches apart, “Your smell is gonna make me pass out, I swear. If we hop in the shower right now, we could be done by eleven.” It wasn’t very often he and Frank got to turn in that early but apparently crime had decided to take a break that night, or at least that’s what Matt was telling himself. 

“We?” Frank cracked his eye open again and looked at Matt. “You didn't mention that before.”

Matt smiled. “Well yeah, I figure we could save water. I’m all sweaty, too. It’s hot out.” 

“If you want me to take this damn shower you’re gonna have to get off of me.” Frank batted at Matt’s sides until Matt rolled off. 

\---

It didn’t take long until both men were crowded into Matt’s small shower, pressed up against each other and attempting not to knee each other in the nuts. 

“This is great, Matt. I can’t even wash my hair without knocking your teeth in with my elbow.” Frank grumbled and let out a quiet yelp, “Shit, the shower walls are cold as fuck. How’d you talk me into this? Jesus.”

Matt crowded in close next to Frank, his hands running up and down the other man’s sides. “It’s cause you love me and you’re a big softie, Castle.”

Frank grumbled and leaned down to kiss Matt. “Nah, it’s cause you’re a whiny ass who won’t let me sleep unless I smell like…” Frank looked at the soaps and shampoos Matt had in his shower, “fuckin’ peaches and cream? Shit, Matt. Why d’you have all these girl soaps?” Frank craned his neck looked around the shower. “Warm vanilla sugar and… what the hell is Sensual Moonlight supposed to smell like?”

Matt frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, “Girl shampoo? Why’s it girl shampoo? Foggy always told me that you’re just supposed to pick what smell you like best.”

“Ah shit, Murdock,” Frank wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling their bodies close together under the warm water. “Your friend is a filthy liar, I’m afraid.” 

Matt laid his head against Frank’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. “Foggy fuckin’ Nelson,” Matt chuckled and Frank bent down to kiss the top of his head. “That bastard took advantage of me.”

“S’not that big of a deal.” Frank smiled as Matt placed soft kisses all along his chest and collarbone. “I’ll wash my hair with fruity fuckin’ shampoo if it means I get to shower with you.”

Matt kissed Frank for a while until the water started to run cold. He smiled against Frank’s lips and for the first time in a long time he felt truly happy and fully safe. “The hot water is getting low. It’s time for me to wash your hair with my girl shampoo, Frank. How does Sensual Moonlight sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this one so please feel free to point out any mistakes that are blaringly bad!! Cheers:)


End file.
